Missions in GTA San Andreas
This is a comprehensive list of missions in the game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. :Please choose an area of San Andreas to go to the missions for that area: :Los Santos - Badlands - San Fierro - Desert - Las Venturas - Return to Los Santos Los Santos Protagonist Carl Johnson returns to his hometown of Los Santos and needs to re-establish himself in the neighborhood. Missions in this city involve Carl's rise to power in the Grove Street Families, and the challenges with his family. Many of these missions have Carl as the driver plus additional help as required. There are 28 missions in the main thread for Los Santos. Introduction CJ has just gotten back into town. He has been away from the old neighborhood for a while. A lot has happened since he has been away. Time to head back home. *In The Beginning (GTA SA) - is the opening sequence, cutscene and mission of GTA San Andreas. *Big Smoke (Mission) - is a mission that expands BMX riding and exploring the city of Los Santos, and also opens the BMX Challenge odd job. *Ryder (Mission) - is a mission that introduces the Barbers, the Restaurants, and driving. It also opens up the missions in the Sweet Path. Sweet Path These series of missions will help establish CJ back with the Grove Street families again. Many of these missions have CJ causing trouble in enemy territory or serving as support to Sweet (or others) in cleaning up the neighborhood. *Tagging Up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AKs *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl *Cesar Vialpando Cesar Vialpando Path This side mission allows you to establish CJ with Cesar, Kendl's boyfriend. *High Stakes, Low Rider - race Cesar and his other racers Big Smoke Path These missions are a little more violent in nature. Make sure you are well stocked in the firearm department since Big Smoke tends to provoke the violent side of people. *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business Ryder Path Ryder's missions are more robbery oriented. This doesn't mean you won't see a lot of action but you will definitely be stealing things. *Home Invasion - *Catalyst *Robbing Uncle Sam OG Loc Path This set of missions involves you stealing sound equipment and musical scores so that OG Loc can become a big rap artist. *Life's a Beach *Madd Dogg's Rhymes *Management Issues *House Party C.R.A.S.H Path These missions involve you doing some "favors" for Officer Tenpenny. It seems that keeping the gangs at war with one another helps him in his job. Of course, he isn't above receiving payoffs or other bribes. *Burning Desire *Gray Imports Sweet Path (Part 2) The second part of the Sweet Path cannot be begun until Burning Desire is completed. *Doberman *Los Sepulcros Los Santos Conclusion Path This is what all previous missions have been leading up to. Sweet wants to reunite the families so they can permanently establish themselves once and for all. *Reuniting the Families *Green Sabre Badlands CJ has stumbled onto something that is much bigger then himself. It appears that Big Smoke is totally loyal to Officer Tenpenny and he does exactly what he is told. Tenpenny warns CJ to stay away from Big Smoke or Sweet will suffer. Tenpenny has a few loose ends that need to be taken care of at the same time CJ is trying to re-establish himself. There are 14 missions for the Badlands. C.R.A.S.H. Path This mission involves doing a "favor" for Officer Tenpenny of CRASH. *Badlands - Take out an ex-policeman for Tenpenny Catalina Path When you arrive in Dillimore, you get to meet Catalina for the first time. She is very heavy on attitude and her appetite for destruction and sex seem to be unparalleled. See also has a very serious payback streak. This missions will be colorful to say the least. NOTE: The four Catalina Missions involving soft targets do not have to be done in a particular order. After doing the first mission, though, you must do a couple of side missions before resuming to finishing off the other three soft targets. *First Date *Tanker Commander - Hijack a tanker truck *First Base *Against All Odds - Rob the Off-Track Betting shop *Gone Courting - Catalina takes CJ into her cabin for a little "tenderness" *Local Liquor Store - Rob a liquor store *Made in Heaven - Catalina just wants to be friends *Small Town Bank - Rob a bank Truth Path Seems that The Truth is a throwback from a generation ago. He lives free and believes that the government is just an evil conspiracy. In addition, he likes to grow weed. These missions are available after performing one robbery for Catalina. *Body Harvest - Steal a Combine Harvester *Are You Going to San Fierro - Burn down the Truth's drug plantation, drive to San Fierro Cesar Path These missions more involve CJ just proving his worth and getting some money. It also gives him the truth of what is going on with Big Smoke. *King in Exile *8.4.2 Wu Zi Mu - Race against Woozie *Farewell My Love - Race against Catalina and her new boyfriend, Claude. San Fierro Things are starting to look up a little for CJ. He now owns a dilapidated garage and a close circle of allies to assist him in his rise to power. San Fierro offers a variety of missions to help CJ become even stronger in his quest to return to Los Santos. San Fierro has 18 missions CJ Path These series of missions help to establish CJ as a major player and to strengthen his ties to allies such as Woozie. It also serves to help CJ and his new gang to establish a legitimate business in San Fierro. *Wear Flowers in Your Hair - Tour of San Fierro *555 We Tip - Frame the DA by posing as a Valet and planting drugs in his car *Deconstruction - Get your revenge on some construction workers *Photo Opportunity - Catch some gang members red-handed *Snail Trail - Snipe a journalist and his contact *Ice Cold Killa - Break into Jizzy's Pleasure Dome *Pier 69 - Chase Ryder by boat *Toreno's Last Flight - Shoot down Toreno's helicopter *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom - Take out a factory Jizzy Path Woozie comes calling at the garage. He states he is impressed and wants CJ to help him out. CJ reciprocates and asks Woozie who the people in the pictures, they were unable to identify, are. Woozie's assistant says they are part of the Syndicate and they are big time. He suggests that CJ get to know someone named Jizzy, who runs the Pleasure Dome, to learn more. *Jizzy (Mission) - Help Jizzy out with his pimp duties *T-Bone Mendez (Mission) - Retrieve some stolen cash *Mike Toreno (Mission) - Find Mike Toreno *Outrider - Transport drugs past some roadblocks Woozie Path When CJ goes to visit Woozie, he learns that the man is blind first of all. In addition, Woozie is in charge of settling disputes between the various Triad factions. Woozie is very ambitious and is busy setting up his Four Dragon's Casino in Las Venturas. *Mountain Cloud Boys - Escort Woozie to safety *Ran Fa Li - Steal a car from the airport and take it to a lockup *Lure - Prevent an assassination with a decoy *Amphibious Assault - Bug a Da Nang meeting on a boat *The Da Nang Thang - Release some refugees from a boat and kill Snakehead in a swordfight Desert These series of missions have more of a fun and adventuresome ring to them. CJ will be doing some rather strange things on some missions. In addition, you get to learn how to fly which will come in very handy later on. There are nine missions for the Desert. Toreno Path Head toward the question mark located in Tierra Robada. It is here that you will get your next set of instructions and missions. You will also get a surprise as you progress through these missions. *Monster - A time trial in a Monster truck *Highjack - Hijack a truck and drive it back to Doherty *Interdiction - Escort and protect Toreno's helicopter *Verdant Meadows - Buy the airstrip to unlock Flight School Verdant Meadows Path This next series of missions introduces CJ to the joy of flying. You also acquire some very unique planes and flying aids later on in the game. These missions represent the second part of Toreno's missions for CJ. Once you have completed all these missions, you will be rewarded by being able to pick up a Flamethrower, Mini-Gun, RPG, or Heat Seeking RPG at Toreno's cabin in Tierra Robada. *Learning to Fly - Pass the nine tests at Flight School and gain access to all airports *N.O.E. - Fly under the Radar to Angel Pine and back to drop supplies *Stowaway - Destroy a plane... in flight *Black Project - Infiltrate Area 69 to steal the secret "Black Project" *Green Goo - Rob a train to steal some strange stuff for the Truth Las Venturas CJ has really made a name for himself. Not only has he regained a lot of his power back, he is also the proud owner of one business and a partner in a major casino. This series of missions basically ensures that the competition is either eliminated or it is severely subdued. There are 18 missions for Las Venturas. Four Dragons Path These missions help to put Woozie's casino on the map for good. It also allows CJ to become a partner. Of course, there are some loose ends that must be tied up before all of this can come together. *Fender Ketchup - Scare a guy by driving around with him on your windscreen *Explosive Situation - Steal armed dynamite from the quarry *You've Had Your Chips - Disable a factory making counterfeit casino chips *Fish in a Barrel - Take co-ownership of the Four Dragons Truth Path This single mission has the Truth asking for a favor from CJ. *Don Peyote - Rescue Maccer and Kent Paul from the desert Caligula Path This series of missions puts CJ on a collision course with another mob family. It seems that there are a lot of mob families interested in this part of the world. *Intensive Care - Rescue Johnny Sindacco from an ambulance *The Meat Business - Escape from the meat factory *Freefall - Intercept, board, empty and land a plane *Saint Mark's Bistro (Mission) - Fly to Liberty City and take out Marco's Bistro Madd Dogg Path Seems that Madd Dogg is pretty despondent. Someone took all his lyrics and he is in an alcoholic daze since he is no longer a part of the music business. He decides he just wants to end it all by jumping. *Madd Dogg (Mission) - Rescue Madd Dogg from a suicide attempt C.R.A.S.H. It seems that Tenpenny isn't quite through with CJ yet. He has a couple of taskings for him in order to ensure that Tenpenny can keep his cushy, corrupt lifestyle. *Misappropriation - Kill some federal agents in the Desert *High Noon - Kill Officer Pulaski Caligula's Casino Path To make the Four Dragons Casino number one in the town, it looks like the bank, and mob, have to be broken at Caligula's. CJ has already taken the dynamite needed to blow the safe. They now will need to learn more about the place and get someone to help them on the inside. *Architectural Espionage - Steal the plans to Caligula's Casino *Key to Her Heart - Gain the affections of Millie to gain a keycard *Dam and Blast - Prepare the dam for the power to the casino to be disabled *Cop Wheels - Steal some HPV 1000 police bikes *Up, Up and Away! - Steal an armoured truck using a Cargobob *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - The small matter of robbing the casino Return to Los Santos CJ has it all now. Money, power, and fame. He isn't happy, though, since he has been watching lame acts udition and he finds the business life isn't for him. He wants to go back to the old neighborhood and take it once and for all. Of course, Madd Dogg's release only hastens his desire. CJ Path These missions re-establish CJ's stature in the neighborhood. It also brings his brother Sweet out of jail to assist in cleaning up the area once and for all. *A Home in the Hills - Retake Madd Dogg's Mansion *Vertical Bird - Steal a Hydra from an aircraft carrier for Toreno *Homecoming - Pick Sweet up from the police station, take out some dealers and reclaim Grove Street *Cut Throat Business - Chase OG Loc to reclaim Madd Dogg's music Sweet Path Now that they have regained their neighborhood, it is time to clean things up once and for all. *Beat Down on B-Dup - Start a gang war to claim Glen Park *Grove 4 Life - Claim Idlewood and any other neighborhood. *Riot - Drive to Grove Street amid total carnage *Los Desperados - Retake Cesar's territory from the Vagos Final Mission *End of the Line - Take out Big Smokes crack palace and chase down Tenpenny The endgame shows Madd Dogg coming in with a new gold record. Some bickering going on within the family, and CJ leaving to make sure all is well in the hood. Fade out. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:GTA San Andreas